Tales of Team Rocket
by Inspector Spinda
Summary: A collection of short stories starring the members of everyone's favorite crime organization. Includes the HGSS executives, Giovanni, Silver, Madame Boss and Miyamoto.
1. Proton

**Chapter One-** Proton

Proton sat in his office wiping the blood stains off his knife with a handkerchief. This was the fifth time this month one of the new recites had stupidly wandered into his office. He had a knack for tracking people down and his talent with the knife went unmatched. He was known by both his team mates and the police as the "Team Rocket Fortress". Nothing could get past him and no one who was marked for death escaped him.

He sighed. But maybe this was too much. It had been funny at first, but it had happened far too many times. Proton carefully placed the handkerchief and knife into the top drawer of his desk and slammed it shut. It was settled then, he would have to talk to Dr. Zager sometime about having a security system installed. One with lasers that would melt anyone who set foot inside his office to a crisp. But first...

He kicked at the floor, propelling himself to the opposite side of the room. He violently opened the drawers of a badly dented filing cabinet one by one mumbling the name of the contents under his breath. "Tiny Mushrooms... Rage Candybars... Slowpoke Tails!" He prepared to snatch one out of the drawer and savor its juiciness when he sensed a presence on the other side of the door. He shut the cabinet eruptly, pulled a pair of scissors from his belt and flung them towards the door.

The intruder reached out a hand and snatched the midair. "You dropped this." he said, flinging the scissors back in Proton's direction.

"Oh Archer, it's you." Proton said, barely flinching when the blade impaled itself into the wall, inches from his face. He turned in his chair and propelled himself in the blue hair executive's direction. "Hey do you think it'll make more sense to train an Alakazam to toss mental daggers at anyone who comes in here or ask Dr. Zager to make me something?"

"If I were you I would take an easy with the new recruits. The boss is mad enough as it is." Archer said, reaching into the mini fridge and cracking open a can of soda. "Those trainees each went though 16 months or more of extensive training to get here and you go off and ruin it in one day."

"Well maybe they should start training them to stop poking their noses where they don't belong." Proton pouted.

"Goddammit Proton!" Archer slammed the soda can down hard on the desk. "You just don't get it do you? You have no idea the type of trouble you put us through!"

"Who's us?"

"Arianna, Pretel and me."

"I knew it! You guys _have_ been having meetings without me again!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"The boss is looking to have you dealt with." Archer said. "And for him, you know what that means. I came here to warn you. If you don't get your act together fast, there's going to be a problem." He crushed the empty can under the palm of his hand and tossed it in the trash. As he turned to exit the room he stopped and turned around. "And I'd keep out Zager's lab if I were you. He's still mad at you about last time."

"Whatever." Proton said, nonchalantly. Archer flashed him one last glare then turned and exited the room. Proton turned back to the cabinet, pulled out a Slowpoke Tail and began sucking on it vigorously. It tasted sweet and juicy in his mouth. Eventually, he popped the entire thing in his mouth, trying to squeeze out every bit of flavor. Archer needed to relax.

Proton spit the juiced tail out into the trash then exited and slammed the door behind him. Maybe he should go and talk to Zager about the security device he had planned. No one was allowed to take his Slowpoke tails...


	2. Archer

**Chapter Two-** Archer

Team Rocket had the entire radio tower sealed and surround. It was time for them to begin. Archer lifted the mic to his lips and signal for the radio workers to put him on the air. A trio of grunts stood behind them, their pokemon growling threateningly in case any of them decided to disobey.

Suddenly a red haired woman burst in through the door. "Archer this is crazy!" Arianna said.

Archer lifted one hand to halt the radiomen. "And why is that?"

"The police are already outside trying to break up out agents."

"Our forces outnumber the police in this town 100 to 1!" Archer shouted, "Anyways they're highly trained. They won't budge."

"What if they call in reinforcements?" Arianna argued. "Maybe we'll escape today, tomorrow, but we can't keep at it forever. If we start making this kind of noise this early on without a backup plan they're sure to come down on us hard. Next thing you know, we're all doing life in prison! I know you're doing all this to try and get the boss to come back, but if you start gathering this kind off attention you're only making it harder for him to show his face without Officer Jenny showing all of us a pair of cuffs-"

"Shut up!" Archer shouted, slapping Arianna across the face. Arianna only shot her superior a glare. "Fine"! Archer cried, "Leave if you want!"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"I don't care!" Archer shouted, "Really I don't! You're either with us or against us Arianna! So, which are you?!" Archer paused for a moment. Arianna didn't response, but the look of defeat on her face told Archer all he needed. He pointed at the door, "Get back to your post!"

Just then there was a loud noise as the glass from the window looking out into the city shattered and a Pidgeot flew in, landing on a desk and sending everything in the room flying in a miniature whirlwind. "Sorry, 'bout that!" the rider said. He leapt off the Pidgeot's back and onto the floor. The trainer was about a half a foot shorter than Archer and look to be about twelve. "So which one of you are in Team Rocket?" He looked around, "All of ya huh? Well I guess today is your unlucky day then!"


	3. Petrel

**Chapter Three-** Petrel

"Hey, no hard feelings right?" Petrel snickered as he carefully applied the make up to the hostages faces. "See my friends and I need to buy ourselves sometime to escape. So, we're planning on using you for as bait for the police so that they'll be off our backs for a bit." he shrugged.

"Its fine." the hostage said.

"Oh?" Petrel smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Brave one huh?" He propped open the hostage's eyelid and inserted a blueish contact, changing the victim's eye color from emerald green to a shade of teal that matched Archer's.

Petrel stepped back to admire his handy work. He had painted disguises on the four hostages so that they would look exactly like him and his co-workers. He had taken the security downstairs, a security guard, the radio director and an annoying little brat that seemed to have been constantly popping up since the Neo Team Rocket had resurfaced as Arianna, Proton, himself and Archer respectively.

"Even if we don't manage to get out. The police will find us, and then they'll find you." the brat said.

"Quite right." Petrel acknowledged. "They'll find you and mistake you for us."

"You think I'm that dumb." he snarled, "I'll tell them it this is just a disguise! If they wipe it off and see we're not you, they'll let us go! Then, we're coming for you!" The rest of the hostages looked back and forth among each other and smiled, each one looking slightly more optimistic. "This plan of yours is stupid. The police will never fall for it! You'll be better off running now so that you can at rest get a head start you cowards!"

Petrel laughed. "You have a lot of fight in you kid. I like that, but sadly you're underestimating me. See-" He dumped a bucket full of water on the hostages, drenching them from head to toe. "that stuff is permanent."

The hostages looked at the ground next to their feet, where a puddle of water had started to form. Not a bit off Petrel's handiwork had washed off. "Yes that is some of my most expensive and permanent product. Guaranteed to last from breakfast till bath... for the next ten years." He took out a pen and piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled the words, "Please make sure the people of Johto receive justice for the pain the members of Team Rocket have caused." He paused, "What's your name again kid? Gold right?" he echoed the name as he wrote it down at the bottom of the note.

Petrel picked up a piece of plastic from his make-up case and took one of Gold's pokeballs from his belt. He wrapped the pokeball in plastic and pressed the plastic on the note.

"You're putting my fingerprints on it." Gold whispered, knowingly.

"Smart kid." Petrel said, flashing a sly grin. "And of course I disguised you're fingerprints to match ours so in case our friend law enforcement offices have any remaining doubts about your identity. "So you see, unfortunately for you, our plan is flawless. Once the police have you, they'll stop coming after us and we can move on to the next phase of our plan." He closed his make up case and took off his gloves to allow his hands some air. Then he slipped with back on and double check each of them for pokeballs. Nothing.

Of course, they'll eventually realize you're missing, but by the time the police figure out exactly what's what, your sentences would have been long since... shall we say executed?" As he shut the door behind him, the hostages heard Petrel's snickering quickly turn into manically laughter and dreaded what was to come.

* * *

**I know this is a continuation of Archer's story, but I'll try to do unrelated things from now on. I just had to since it seemed like such a great idea, not to mention the Radio Tower Arc is my fav.**


	4. Ariana

**Chapter Four-** Ariana

The street cafe's location couldn't have been more perfect. It had been built on one of the quieter streets in town. There were still plenty of people walking back and forward across the streets, but traffic on the road was limited in bikes and the occasional trolley so there was none of the constant honking and yelling that could be heard around some of the more crowded streets of the neighborhood. Now, in the later half of the afternoon, the sun shone at just the right angle so that the last of the day's warmth was accompanied by a early evening breeze.

Ariana took a sip of her coffee and felt content. As a high ranking member of Team Rocket, she loved her work, but it was always nice to take a vacation. Since Project: Mew had provided to be a huge success, her boss had given her the next few months off, while the scientists in the lab got to work using the DNA they had collected to create a clone of the elusive phantom pokemon.

Suddenly, Ariana spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Turned her head slow to look, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Although she was on vacation, she was still an important member of Team Rocket, which meant that she was at risk of being targeted by rivals, or worse, the police. She lowered her sunglasses looked around, but saw nothing.

"Hey baby!" a voice next to Ariana said.

Ariana leapt up out of her chair and turned to see a familiar face. Realizing who it was, she groaned and sat back down, embarrassed at having been so easily startled. She clutched her cup of coffee tightly in her hands and tried her best to regain her delightedly while causally avoiding eye contact her _acquaintance_.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft. You're the last person I'd expect it to happen to." the voice said, "Seriously though, I made a bet with Petrel so don't screw me, alright?"

"What do you want Proton?" Ariana growled, finally looking up from her drink. She looked around to make sure no one was watching them. She spotted Officer Jenny standing across the street, talking to another officer in a squad car. They didn't seem to realized two of the highest ranking members of the largest criminal organization in the world were sitting across the street.

"Ok, you know that Mew eyelash you and Archer got from South America last month?"

"Oh, wait I thought you and Petrel went out and got it!" Ariana said sarcastically, her eyes still glued on the police talking casually across the street.

"Hey!" Proton cried, louder then he meant to. "Don't get snippy!" He looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Well along with the Mew we also clone a Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and some kid whose supposedly the daughter of the scientist who's in charge of the whole thing."

"Yeah and?"

"Well that head scientist wasn't originally from Team Rocket." Proton said, "No, it turns out he only joined after the Boss promised he'd get to use our equipment to bring his daughter back to life. But here's the thing; last week, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and the kid's brainwaves all went as dead!"

"So?" Ariana said, half disappointed, but at the same time relieved. "We still have Mew. That's our main goal right now!" As she finished her sentence, Ariana spotted a suspicious looking man with sunglasses reading a newspaper, several feet away. Through man was seated a reasonable distance away from the two of them, he still face the two executives. As she watched with her peripheral vision, she noticed that he was mumbling something under his breath.

"Yes, but since the Doc's daughter's brainwaves shut down, he hasn't been seen or heard from. Now that it's clear that reviving his daughter is impossible, he wants nothing to do with the project. And if he isn't there, Project Mew is as good as history!"

"Stop talking." Ariana said.

"Its a bit early seeing as this is our first date, but if you insist." Proton said, puckering up.

Ariana put her hand over his face and gave him a shove, causing him to loose his balance and fall backwards. Ariana ran to his side, faking concern. "By any chance did the cops follow you here?" she growled.

"They're surrounding us?" Proton winced. "Damn! They're getting better and better nowadays aren't they?"

"I'm not carrying pokemon with me!" Ariana said panicked. She had left all her pokemon back at headquarters. When she had left on vacation she had chose to leave her pokemon behind in hopes of blending in with civilians and arousing minimal suspicion.

"I have my Golbat and Weezing." Proton said.

"That mean-"

"Only one of us can get out of here." Proton finished. He grinned, mischievously and slipped a piece of paper into Ariana's hand. "The boss wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?" Ariana asked.

"Its the old coot's last known address. The boss wants you to get him back to headquarters alive." Proton said, "You can resume your vacation afterwards. Now take Golbat and get out of here. I've still got Weezing. His sludge attack 'otta keep those Growlithe in their place."

"Right." Ariana said, unhooking the pokeball with Golbat from his belt.

"Alright, now go." Proton said. "I'll cover you. There's a hideout about 3 miles away in the forest. It shouldn't take too long for you to get there. When you do, send a few flying types as back up. I should be fine till then." He snatched Weezing's pokeball and tossed it.

"Move in! Apprehend the targets!" Officer Jenny's voice rang from across the street.

"Weezing, Smokescreen!"


	5. Madame Boss

**Chapter Five-** Madame Boss

The year was 1969. The year of the first moon landing. She clearly remembered watching it happen on their old black and white as if it had occurred only one or two days before. Armstrong, Aldrin and Colins the first men in history to go to the moon. One day she would go to, shooting towards the heavens at the speed of light, being able to reach event he darkest depths of the universe.

That was the day Team Rocket had been founded. Over the next three decades, she spent all her time and the remainder of her family fortune building her criminal empire. She had quite the hand at business and quickly discovered herself to be a natural born leader.

She remembered thinking, "I won't be Colins who hovered near the surface without ever touching it, I won't be Aldrin following quietly behind his superior... I will be Armstrong." Then she recited, "One small step for man! One giant leap for mankind!"

And for a while, as Team Rocket became the most powerful criminal organization in the world, she had believe it to be true. She soared higher then anyone before her had, leaving things that couldn't keep up behind her as she rose higher and higher, and all the while falling deeper and deeper into the abyss.

Now, as she lay in the snow taking her last breaths she whispered, "I am Colins... I have failed."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one is really short. I just wanted to do a bit on Madame Boss and how Team Rocket was founded. I know that Armstrong and the others are real people, but I was thinking about the Pewter City museum in Generation I and how there are space shuttles there.**


	6. Restaurant Le Yeah

**A/N: I'm actually not too happy with how they handle slowpoke tails in the games. In gold/silver Proton cut the tails and Team Rocket all got beat up. However, in Kalos there is a restaurant that serves slowpoke tails...**

**So i just made two head cannons to make myself feel better: One, the people of Azalea Town regard Slowpoke as sacred animals (sorta like cows in India) and two...**

* * *

**Chapter Six-** Resturant Le Yeah

Gold sat down and let out a sigh. He had explored Lumiose City from head to toe all morning. It was a truly massive area famous for its cuisine, with brought him to the last stop on his list. The Resturant Le Yeah, despite its... creative name, was ranked 5 stars and proudly proclaimed itself the best in Kalos.

"The cities in Kalos are a hell of a lot bigger then they are in Johto." he mumbled. "I don't think even Goldenrod is this big."

"Typhlosion!" his partner agreed, flipping through the restaurant's menu as if he knew how to read.

Gold grinning in amusement as looked back at his own menu. "Steamed Palm Mushrooms with Honey, Shuckle Berry Salad, Boil Magikarp in Moomoo Milk." His mouth started to water and he flipped straight to the desert menu, scanning through each item excitedly. "Chocolate ice cream with Berry Juice, Caramel Apples and the House Specialty... Slowpoke Tails?"

"Typhlosion?" the fire type said in confusion.

"Well, well, well." a voice said. "Look what the Meowth dragged in."

Gold whirled around, only to find himself cornered by the man formerly known as the "Rocket Fortress", the man he had defeated almost 5 years ago in Johto, the man who had sworn vengeance against him the next time they met, the man who was standing in front on him at that moment was none other then the Rocket Executive Proton.

Typhlosion snarled, flames sparkling in his mouth as he threatened to turn the man to cinders with a Flamethrower.

Gold gestured for Typhlosion to stand down. If Proton intended to kill him, he would have already chopped his head off with the massive meat cleaver he held in his hand. "What are you doing here Proton?" he asked.

"What am I doing here?!" the former executive cried, "I'm the chief. What are you doing here?! Don't tell me you came all the way to Kalos to harass me! They have laws against that here you know!"

"What is Team Rocket planning?" Gold asked, then he added in surprise, "Wait? Chief?"

"As it turns out cutting Slowpoke Tails isn't remotely illegal." Proton said, smugly. "So it looks like you owe we compensation."

Gold was still stunned. "Wait so you're not in Team Rocket anymore?"

Proton flashed him a dark look. "Look kid. I'm starting to get really sick of you." he grumbled. "So do me a favor and stop saying that name. I've moved on. That part of my life has long since passed, so if you're no going to order something get out..."

Suddenly a table of customers starting clapping. "Chief! This dish is surprising! Magnificent!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Proton bowed and smiled, taking in their applause.

To an ordinary onlooker, Proton looked like the happiest man in the world, but deep down he still longed for the old days. But despite everything, he was still living his life like everyone else. Gold walked out the down of the restaurant, it would probably be best for him not to interfere.


	7. Giovanni

**Chapter Seven-** Giovanni

He could have chosen another path. All those years ago on the day his mother had passed, the day he had become the ruler of Team Rocket. Maybe he did it because he had too much respect for her. She had been born into a poor family, but dedicated her whole life to work. She had made a name for herself. She had died, but Team Rocket was still strong. In fact, the organization had prospered greatly, especially during those last years of her reign.

She loved space, and the stars. She loved power. She love him too right?... He respected yet feared her. Almost everyone had, but that didn't change anything. In the end, she was still human and when her day came Giovanni found himself dreading what was to come. His inheritance. He always knew the day would come, when he would have to face what his mother had prepared him for all his life, but half of him had hoped the day would never come.

All at once, all the members of Team Rocket stood before him. They all turned to him, awaiting his orders. And that's when he realized the truth. He had obeyed her orders and followed her plans for all these years, because he had pitied her. She had lived her whole life for her work. His father had left her when Giovanni was a child. It couldn't be said that she ever really took care of Giovanni. It had always been grunts or the servants. She had missed his whole life and now that she had passed there was nothing.

Nothing but Team Rocket. It was her legacy. The only proof of her existence. If he had let it go, his mother would have lived and died for nothing. The powerful woman he had fear and respected would be nothing, but a hollow illusion. And so he left the life he had built behind, put on an ill fitting suit and accepted a possession that never really suited him anyways.

As his influence expanded, so did his greed, until it became a force almost unstoppable. He had sworn to build Team Rocket to greater heights then before. Build it day and night because it was all he had. Build it because otherwise, the illusion would vanish and he would finally be forced to open his eyes.


	8. Miyamoto

**Chapter Eight- **Miyamoto

She asked for stories. Every night she would ask her mother to read to her. She would tell her the tales of the legendary birds. Powerful beasts that ruled the skies and bent the seasons to their will.

She asked for adventure. Whenever it rained, she would look for Zapdos, whenever it snowed she would look for Articuno and whenever the heat got too hot to bare, she would hope to see Moltres soaring over the treetops. And for those special days, when she really felt lucky, she would climb onto the rooftop and wait for the Phantom to appear.

She asked for faith. But it was difficult for people her age to believe in fairy tales. Miyamoto understood that as reality. Still she remembered a time when all her friends had believed in legends. Legends they now regarded as tales for children and nothing else. But no matter how many birthdays flew by her, Miyamoto would still believe.

She asked for freedom. Team Rocket provided her with just that. She traveled the world in search of rare pokemon and did as she pleased, all the while praying for a miracle.

She asked for love. Someone who had her passions and desires. Someone to share her thoughts and dreams.

She asked for wealth. Raising a child is a challenge Team Rocket training has not prepared her for. She wanted a home that was safe and a bright future for her child.

She asked for compassion. As she stood on the edge of the ice covered mountains. She clung to her coat and carefully pulls out a photograph. A child, barely a year old, hers. A child that waited for her return.

She asked for mercy, which was never shown.

She asked for forgiveness, from those she left behind.


	9. Silver

**A/N: I came up with the idea for this story after reading the dialogue between Giovanni and Silver during the time travel event in the games (i only have the original silver). I realized that Silver is never angry at Giovanni for being a bad father or being involved with crime at all! He is angry because he decides to leave Team Rocket after he is beaten by Red. He taunts him for being a coward for not being strong enough to fight back which suggests he wants Giovanni to go back to Team Rocket and beat Red. When Giovanni decides not to Silver is furious at him. Giovanni tells him he will understand when he is older and leaves. Silver shouts that he doesn't want to understand.**

**Giovanni was only trying to tell him to have the strength to acknowledge when he's been defeated, sometime he clearly can't do in Gold/Silver. Every time you beat him he whines that his pokemon are weak. When you beat Giovanni in Red/Blue/Green/Yellow did he say his pokemon were weak? NO, he didn't!**

**All this sort of makes Silver seem like a whiny brat which is probably why they changed it to Silver not liking the fact Giovanni was involved with crime in the manga. So Giovanni is not at all a bad father! He did not abandon Silver at all! He is just a criminal, but we all sort of knew that already.**

**And if you think Giovanni is a bad person for leaving his son, then where has Ash's father been all this time? That's right! TRAINING! Which is what Giois doing when you see him in Tojo Falls! If you can admit Ash was abandoned it will be ok for you to stay Silver was too. But seriously! The pokemon world is its own world with its own customs and one of those customs seems to be to send 10 yrs old out to travel the world on their own and looking at Red is it 100% acceptable to spend years in isolation training. You've been doing it yourself for 6 generations already! So cut Gio some slack guys! Poor guy probably has taken a vacation in years! So next time you play BW2 and go to the world tournament, give him one. Poor guy deserves it.**

**I have a soft spot for red heads as three of my favorite characters EVER! are red heads (google Sepulchure and Erza Scarlet), so this is my, more mature version of game Silver finally understanding what his dad was trying to say!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-** Silver

Dear Dad,

I know that we didn't exactly part on the friendliest of terms, but I would like to apologize for my angry words. It's been three years and I finally understand what you meant that day you left. I understand why you did what you did. It was all for the sake of pride.

After you left, your executives took care of me. They still talk about you sometimes. They are kind to me, but they still miss you and I do too. And I have come to realize that there is one thing that is more important than pride. And that is, being able to rely on the people you are close to. Despite everything, your followers still want to believe in you. They still hope that you will come back one day.

I hope this letter reaches your hands somehow and that you one day do decide to return. Because even if you end up alone on a dusty highway without a penny in your name, your family will always be there for you.

Your Son,

_Silver_


	10. Intruder

**A/N: I've seen so many Proton/Lyra ships I decided to do my own version. This isn't really a ship, just interactions. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-** Intruder

Crystal jiggled her key in the lock and opened the door. As soon as she stepped inside, she heard loud music coming from her bedroom. Had she left the radio on? She walked through her apartment and screamed when she saw who was in her bedroom.

"Hey toots!" Proton cried when he noticed her. The former Rocket executive was lying on her bed with the radio on full blast listening to heavy metal.

"What is this?!" Crystal shouted over the noise.

"Consequences, baby!" he replied, sitting up and adjusting the volume on the radio. "There I was broke, alone and jobless after Team Rocket's disbandment, unsure what would become of me!" he said, melodramatically. "Then I thought about you!" he grinned. "Remember when we meet during Goldenrod Radio Tower incident? I asked you why you were _so _determined to stop us. Do you remember what you said?"

"I-"

"You said, and I quote, 'As a pokemon trainer, bad guys like you are my responsibility'." he mocked in a high-pitched, feminine voice. "So since you felt the constant need to but in, I thought you wouldn't mind doing it again and helping out an old pal. You know, since _you're_" he said, giving her a playful tap on the noise "responsible for _us_!"

"Oh my God!" Crystal cried, whirling her head around in horror. "Don't tell me the others are all here too!"

"Oh don't worry toots you got me all to yourself." he said, plopping back down on the bed. "So when's dinner?"

"I don't know." she sighed, "I usually just have take out. Don't you have anything better to do than to harass me?"

"While we're on the topic of food," Proton said, putting a finger to his lips. "I have always wanted to start my own restaurant. Not in Johto though, somewhere they would appreciate my culinary genius."

"Oh yeah?" Crystal muttered, "Where's that?"

Proton shrugged, "I don't know." He was silent for a minute then brightened, "Baby, you just gave me the greatest idea!" He leapt up off the bed and got to his feet, lifting Crystal into the air and swinging her around in triumph.

"Haha! Yes, baby! Luck days are here again!" He set Crystal down on the bed and darted out of the room.

Crystal blinked and sat in her room quietly, startled at the man's suddenly exit. She shook her head and sighed. "Whatever, at least he left."

She got up and flinched when she suddenly realized what had happened. She felt around her pockets. Her wallet was gone. She slapped herself on the face in frustration.

"_Oh,_ of course."


	11. Man with a Persian

**A/N: Gosh, I can't stop writing these. Team Rocket just brings me so much joy. The other teams and Team leaders have motivations and backstories that make them not truly evil. Team Rocket is the one true Team!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-** Man with a Persian

"Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!"

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" The crowd cheered as the dragon type added yet another victory to its winning streak.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, making Dragonite the winner!" the referee declared.

"Any one else want to taken a shot at beating an eight badge trainer?" Damian cried, patting his Dragonite on the shoulder.

A hooded figure approaches and steps through the crowd. "You have all eight badges of Kanto?" he muttered, in a tone that hinted disbelief.

"Tch, of course." Damian replied, pulling his jacket aside to show the badges pinned to the inside of his coat.

The figure smirked and pulled out a pokeball. "Then I challenge you to a battle. But if I win, your badges are forfeit. Unless you're afraid to lose."

Damian growled. "I ain't afraid!" he shouted, tossing a berry and Dragonite's direction.

"Very well." the man said, pushing the button on his pokeball and releasing a Persian.

"What the hell?!" Damian cried, as the rest of the crowd suppressed giggles. "What kind of joke is this! I just told you I had eight badges and you chose to battle with a cat?"

"If you're so confident you can win, then don't waste your time talking so much."

Damian growled. "I'll teach you to underestimate us!" he shouted, "Dragonite, let's make this a OHKO! Brick Break!" Dragonite spread its wings and darted towards Persian at incredible speed.

"Persian, use Iron Tail."

Persian leapt into a flip in midair and brought its tail down hard on Dragonite's back. Dragonite let out a roar of pain and clenched his teeth.

"Taunt." Persian smirked stuck its tongue out in Dragonite's face, causing the dragon type to spring up and fling the cat pokemon off its back in fury.

Persian landed gracefully on its feet and let out a mischievous hiss.

"Dragonite, finish it with a Thunder!" Damian cried, but Dragonite wasn't listening. It glared at the Persian with a look of hatred.

"Success in a pokemon battle depends on only on the skill of a trainer and pokemon, but their ability to work together." the man explained. "Destroy that ability and the battle is as good as won." He grinned evilly.

Dragonite reared up and released a mass beam of concentrated energy.

"Persian, Dig." Persian dove downwards and disappeared into a hole in the ground.

A moment later it burst out behind Dragonite and crawled onto its back, letting out a fury of claws. Dragonite roared and slammed its back into a lamppost, only to have Persian squirm over its shoulder and onto its stomach.

"Persian, Iron Tail, then finish it with Power Gem!"

Persian brought its tail on Dragonite's head and leapt backwards. As Dragonite charged towards it, it let out a beam of energy from the jewel on its forehead.

Dragonite soared backwards through the air and landed on top of its trainer.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, therefore the winner is Persian!" the referee declared.

"Dragonite, return!" Damian commanded, pulling out his pokeball. The man bent down and pulled one of his badges off from inside his jacket. Damian recognized it as the Earth Badge.

"Hey, come on." Damian trembled as he reached out his hand to grab his badge back. "That's from the Viridian City Gym. The gym leader is the grandson of Professor Oak, I had to train really hard to beat him."

"Tch." he scoffed, removing his hood and causing Damian to flinched at the steely gaze of the man's piercing black eyes. "You might have defeated the brat boy, but you wouldn't last a moment against the true Viridian Gym Leader."

Persian padded up to its master's side and purred in content.


	12. Memories

**A/N: Sorry for all the Giovanni fics! I was just thinking of a major plot problem with the Mewtwo movies that might not be that obvious. It makes sense for the rest of Team Rocket to forget about Mewtwo since they probably didn't know too much about it, but Giovanni was directly in charge and involved all the way. Forgetting project Mewtwo means forgetting how Miyamoto died, what his mother worked her whole career for and what he probably spent many years on himself. The thought of him forgetting all that just seems really sad to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve-** Memories

The memories come back slowly. The rest of the Rockets who were there that day remained clueless, the others had known little to nothing of the project to begin with. It was Team Rocket's greatest kept secret.

A project they had been working on behind the scenes for two generations. An operation that had been kept under wraps for decades and whose files had all been destroyed when the time had come to for the final stages to final commence. And so Giovanni was the only one who remembered; Project: Mew.

From the beginning it was impossible for the memory of it to be erased from his mind. Even by the most powerful pokemon in existence. The project was not only his life's work, but that of his mother and... Miyamoto who had nurtured it from the days when it was still a foolish child's daydream. How could he forget her tireless dedication that had shaped Team Rocket into what it was? It had been more then just another scheme. It was his past, his life.

Those where memories no one, not even Mewtwo, could ever wipe away...


	13. Escape from Tohjo Falls

**A/N: Inspired to write this after I looked on Bulbapedia and noticed that Gio's HSSS team is weaker than his RBY Team. Note that most of this scene is in thought so the actual time that's past his not more than a few seconds.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen-** Escape from Tohjo Falls

_"How this is possible...? The past three years have been a waste...? How can a kid like you manage to destroy my dream once again? The precious dream of Team Rocket has become little more than an illusion..."_

He could've defeated them easily. He had trained restlessly for three years. He has past being defeated by mere brats. But his victory meant drawing attention, which meant he would be forced to resume his former position. And he had no interest in doing that. At least, not yet. There was one trainer he still had to defeat, and he wouldn't lose to anyone until he met him again.

He shut his eyes and grinned. The great Giovanni was about to make his miraculous escape. He imagined the news of his death spreading through Johto. How shocked his executives would be to hear the news of their great leader's passing. The looks on their faces, he almost wished he could be there to see them. Archer, Ariana, Proton, Petrel and... Silver. He shuffled a few steps away from the edge of the cliff. No. Silver was strong. And once he was stronger he would see his son again.

Giovanni shut his eyes and leaned forwards, plunging head-first down the waterfall. He could hear the screams of the brats as they watched him fall. He reached into his belt for a pokeball and held it out in front of him as he hit the water.

He struggled to open his eyes against the torrent of bubbled and foam that engulfed his vision. Suddenly, he spotted a flash of orange jet through the water. Pokeball in hand, he flailed desperately until his hand came into contact with scaly flesh.

"Magi-" he started before the air in his lungs escaped him. He felt a sharp object brush against his hand. He snatched it an instantly gasped for breath as he shot upwards and burst out of the water.

As Giovanni caught his breath he looked up the way he'd fallen. It was unlikely his escape had been witnessed. He smirked and pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket. It was soggy, but would still be effective. He tore off the blue wrapped and handed it to his newly caught Magikarp.

_"Leveling you up is... such a bore."_


	14. Pierce

**A/N: Just a bit from Pierce. If you haven't watched Best Wishes yet, you won't know him. He's a pretty cool guy. I don't know cause we never find out that much about him. You probably won't me seeing him again since he dies in the showdown between Rocket and Plasma and that was unreleased. Anyways, since he didn't have much a character, I decided to give if one of sorts.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen-** Pierce

"That's quite a magnificent Glaceon. There aren't many that can be found in Kanto."

Its looked up from brushing her partner's fur, into the face of a man with long blue hair.

"Oh, um... thanks." she stammered. "Actually, I got it at a Trading Convention."

"I see." the man said, smiling as he walked away. "Sneasel, come!"

The girl let out a little shriek as a Sneasel popped out from behind her and scurried after the man.

Outside the pokemon center Pierce smirked as he tossed a gym badge up and down through the air. He looked down at his Sneasel.

"That Glaceon was rather impressive. I wonder what level it's at." Sneasel grinned and let out a raspy chuckle.

Pierce held the badge up until it was at eye level. "Let's find out shall we?"


	15. Weapons of Mass Destruction

**Chapter Fifteen-** Weapons of Mass Destruction

"Ok, there are two ways we can do this. If you cooperate with us we can lighten your sentence to 25 years, if not I've got all day and no one is leaving this room tell you start talking."

A pair of uniformed officers sat Archer down in a chair and cuffed his feet to his chair. "So how about it?" the detective asked. "Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way."

Archer was silent.

The detective growled. "When are you going to learn that your friends aren't coming for you?"

Archer lifted his head and stared at the detective for a long moment before he spoke. "When I young, I was raised by a man and his wife on a farm outside Saffron."

"What are you on about?"

"They didn't have any children so they trained me to help with the workload." he continued in almost a whisper. "One of my tasks was to feed the man's pet Pidgetto. Every day I would bring it its meal without fail. I would brush its feathers and talk to it as I did. The man and woman ignored me mostly so that bird became my only friend."

"What's this got to do with your scheme at Lake Mahogany?"

Archer ignored him and continued. "One year, the harvest was short. The man got drunk and tried to get me to admit I'd been stealing food. I told him I didn't and he called me a liar. Then he went and got his pokeball. 'Pidgetto!' he said. 'Let's show him what we do with liars.'" he paused for moment, lifting his hands and letting the loose sleeves of his prison uniform slide down his arms to reveal several long, ugly scars. "And then they tossed my body in the river to drown."

"Oh I see what you're doing, you're trying to distract me with your story so you can buy yourself some time." the detective grinned.

"I don't blame the couple through." Archer went on. "I came to expect that kind of thing from scum like them."

"You call stall all you want, but this prison has the best security in Johto so even if your friends do show up, they'll be sharing a block beside yours."

"Detective?" Archer said. "Do you believe that pokemon are incapable of doing evil?"

The detective frowned. "Of course they are. A pokemon will only do evil if their trainer instructs them to."

"Then what makes them different from mindless... unfeeling machines?" Archer asked quietly. "Machines!" he repeated in an erupt roar. "Weapons of mass destruction! Tools!" he finished, lowering his voice back down to a whisper. "Nothing but tools for the devil."

The detective snorted. "The devil, huh? So what does that make you?"

"His heir." Archer smirked just as a beam of concentrated energy burst through the wall of the prison. The Rocket executive squinted his eyes as a deafening wind blew in through hole in the wall.

"Hey Boss!" Proton shouted, shifting the weight of the bazooka on his shoulders. "Miss us?"

* * *

**A/N: This point has never been explored in the show, but if pokemon normally listen to their trainers without question and evil trains means evil pokemon, no matter how kind you are to a pokemon, if they have a crappy trainer, you'll get nowhere. So doesn't this technically make them nothing more than weapons? I mean look at guns. They can be used for self-defense or by psychos, but either way they're weapons right? I don't know, maybe I'm going too deep into it. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Project Porygon

A/n: My theory on the origins of Porygon, as well as a sort of sequel to the previous one-shot.  


* * *

**Chapter Sixteen-**** Project Porygon**

* * *

"A milestone in Team Rocket history." Dr. Zager cried. "No! A milestone in human history. The birth of the first 100% artificial pokemon."

Archer looked at the hunk of metal on the desk. It certainly didn't look very impressive.

"Can it move?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Zager.

"Yes, yes." Zager grumbled, looking somewhat annoyed. "Have some patience, my boy. I still need to boot it up."

He picked up a pair of thongs and reached for a chip resting on the stage of a microscope.

"Once I insert, this microchip into its hard drive, it will awaken and become a fully functional being." he said.

"Great." Archer said, rubbing his hands. "Let's get started."

Dr. Zager bashed him over the head with the edge of the thongs. "QUIET!" he barked. "I can across an interesting obstacle while in the earlier testing phases." he explained. "This one in particular, I think, you'll find quite interesting.

Archer rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. There he went. On another long scientific tangent about mumbo-jumbo no one could make sense of.

"When designing the prototype I, of course, held into considering your request. That is, the final project should be a self operational android. A learning bot with all its data pre-programed."

"Yeah?"

"The first couple of models all wouldn't start up." he continued. "I checked their programming three times over for error, but it had all been done perfectly."

"What was the problem?" Archer asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The system was jammed with data." Zager said. "More that the processor could ever hope to go through in a hundred lifetimes."

"You created a better process?"

"No." Zager shook his head. "That would be impossible." He held the microchip up to his eye line. "For you see, computers can only under information they are given, they are not able to make conscious choice and therefore, can never be truly self-sufficient. The amount of data they would be required to memorize would be too vast and they would spend an eternity attempting to process it."

"So?" Archer muttered, wished Zager would hurry up and get to the point.

"This robot is comprised of no data." he said. "Instead, I have transferred only one file. A memory."

"A memory?"

"Human emotion." Zager explained. "Is the gateway to conscious choice. But if a machine is only allow to act off a single memory, its actions will be ones even I can not foresee."

Archer stared at the doctor, then at the hunk of pink and blue metal on the desk. "Ironic, isn't it?" he whispered. "That a little piece of metal could have more of a soul then the creatures we share this planet with."

"How do you wish to proceed?"


	17. Rocket Returns (Part 1)

**Chapter Seventeen-**** Rocket Returns (Part 1)**

* * *

Five years. That's how it's been since Team Rocket broke up for the second time. We weren't arrested, or defeated, or anything. I wished we could've been that good. But after 50 years of criminal activity across two regions, Team Rocket just, vanished.

One by one, the core members of the team grew disinterested. And one by one, they abandoned the organization, taking their followers with them. Proton traveled to another country and opened a resturant, Ariana somehow managed to clean her record and became the first dark type gym leader and Pretel founded a cosmetics company. Silver stayed with me the longest, but after a time, he too got older, and gave up waiting for his father's return.

But I still stayed. I waited at the site of our organization's demise. Alone, in silence, awaiting the day the others would finally see sense and decide to return. Then it happened.

"Unova World Tournament Opening Ceremony!" was the headline that day. And there it was. Right on the front page.

There's no doubt in my mind that anyone else looking at the paper would have dismissed it as just another overblown trainer's festival. I however, saw something else.

In the background, mixed in with the other civilian trainers was a familiar black leather overcoat and fedora. After five long years, I was finally getting another chance.

"And this time, I won't let go again."

* * *

"So did you get Archer's letter?" Proton asked.

"Right here." Ariana pulled an envelop out from inside his jacket. The two were sitting outside the Resturant Le Yeah. Proton'd left his No.1 in charge while he took a break to speak to "an old aquantiance".

"Do you buy it?" he asked.

"I saw it for myself." she replied. "I had one of my staff at the gym pick up a copy of the Johto Globe. It's legit."

"So what should we do?"

"What are you talking about?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "I just admitted our boss is in Unova. That doesn't mean I'm interested in reviving Team Rocket."

Proton tapped the rim of his cup thoughtfully. "You don't ever... miss it?"

"No." she said, decisively. They were quiet for a moment. Proton picked up his glass and poured the contents onto the ground.

"You've changed Ana." he said, finally. "Remember how fiery you were in the old days? It was kinda hot."

"I've just grown up." Ariana grumbled. "Something I see, you have yet to do."

Proton gave a wistful smiled. "Any word from Petrel?" he asked. Ariana got up. "Where are you going?"

"To find Archer." she said, heading towards the train station.

"I thought you weren't interested!" he cried, running after her.

"I'm not." she replied. "But someone's got be there to make sure you two don't do something stupid."

Proton chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, babe."

* * *

**A/n: And that's part one of my three part mini series. Consider it a HGSS 2 prologue.**


	18. Rocket Returns (Part 2)

**Chapter Eighteen- Rocket Returns (part 2)**

* * *

"Archer!" Ariana shouted as the wind around her picked up.

Her former partner stood in the doorway of the helicopter, shouting orders to Proton above the sound of the whirling blades. When Archer noticed her, he turned his head and gave her a long, almost pitying stare.

"I'm going to find him. No matter what!" the executive declared. "If you're not going to help, then don't try and stop me!"

"I wasn't going to!" Ariana cried. "But..." she shut her eyes as tears welled in her eyes. "It's been eight years! Even if you don't succeed, even if you don't find him-"

"We will, don't worry." Archer assured her. He reached out a hand, invited her to come with them. Ariana looked away and shook her head, afraid to get her hopes up, even for a moment.

"Goodbye." Archer mouthed, shooting one last sad smile at the woman before the doors slid shut.

Ariana watched as the helicopter slowly ascended. It rose into the air and drew further and further away till, at last, it vanished from sight. As she stared out at the empty sky, she prayed with every fiber in her being that Archer was right.

_"Good luck."_

* * *

"So where is he?" Proton asked as her and Archer weaved in and out of the gathered crowd. Archer was silent. "You _do_ know where he is, right?"

"Of course." Archer smiled. "Here in this city. Planning on entering the Pokemon Tournament, do doubt."

"You mean you have no clue where he is." Proton corrected.

"I have a general idea." the executive shrugged innocently. Proton groaned.

"There are thousands of people here." he cried. "If he's even in this damn city, he'll probably be trying to keep a low profile so the cops don't come after him. Which mean he'll be even harder to find."

"Then we should start looking shouldn't we?" Archer replied, indifferent, unfazed by the daunting task in front of them.

"Seriously?" Proton muttered. He followed Archer through the mass of trainers, until their managed to squeeze their way off the man road and into an area that was, in comparison, nearly devoid of human presence.

As they continued to scour the streets, Proton couldn't help, but feel a twinge of excitement. It was stupid, no doubt some of Archer's blind optimism had rubbed off on him.

Without warning, Archer halted mid-step, causing Proton to bump into him. "What the matter? You getting tired?" Archer didn't replied. The executive was staring at something in the distance, his face a confusing mixture of shock and relief. Proton followed his gaze until his eyes met a figure with a wide rimmed hat and dark overcoat.

"No way..." he murmured.

"G-gio..vanni..." Archer cried. Proton couldn't decide if the man was shocked into disbelief or speechless with excitement. He stared back at the figure squinting.

"No way.." he growled. He would recognize that ugly mug anywhere.

Just as Archer was about to ran across the street, a blade soared past his face, missing him by less than an inch and punctured the Rocket boss in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Archer shouted, horrified.

"Look closer." Proton urged, unusually calm. Archer turned back to the man across the street, just in time to see him bring his hand up to his face and remove a mask. After he'd tossed the knife impaled plastic to the ground, Archer instantly recognized him.

"Long time no see." the purple haired man chuckled sheepishly. "How've you guys been?"

In an instant, Proton had pinned the man against the wall, bashing his head roughly against the brick. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" he roared. "Do you have some sort of deathwish? Because I promise you, it would be VERY, VERY easy to grant!"

"I-I missed you guys." the Petrel whimpered. "I thought a little get together couldn't hurt."

"What about now?" Proton roared, his expression contorted into a deadly scowl. Petrel bit lip. He of all people knew better than to talk back to Proton when the man got serious.

"I thought you were the CEO of a cosmetics company in Hoenn." Archer murmured, in a tone that was dangerously quiet.

"W-we went bankrupt a few years back." Petrel stammered with a shrug. "Ever since the coordinating fad's died out."

"What made you think you have the right to drag all of us into your problems?" Archer whispered, his pulps shrinking suddenly as he raised his voice to a roar. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!"

"I'm sorry..."

Archer stared at Petrel in silence before falling to his knees in defeat and push his hands against the concrete. Petrel had sparked what faith Archer had left, and extinguished it just as quickly. Giovanni was gone. And none of them would ever see him again.


	19. Rocket Returns (Part 3)

**Chapter Nineteen-**** Rocket Returns (part 3)**

* * *

"Archer."

Archer froze at the voice, almost too afraid to look up. Slowly, he lifted his head to the side. Before him stood a person in a dark overcoat, and a steely eyed gaze he'd only ever seen on one man. At his side, a glossy coated Persian held an identical expression to its owner.

"Petrel?" Archer said, slowly, afraid to get his hopes up. He turned to see the executive was just as shocked as he was.

"Giovanni?" he whispered. He got up and staggered towards his old boss with a hesitant smile on his face.

"Sir, it's me Archer." Persian let out a hiss of fury and gnashed his teeth at the executive.

"Why are you here?"

Archer froze, taken aback by the man's harsh tone. "What do you mean, sir? I've been waiting for you. Waiting all these years..."

"Did I ask for you to wait?"

"N-no, but-"

"What were the last words I said to you?" he asked, neither his voice or expression betraying any emotion.

"Y-you said that Team Rocket was disband, but-"

"Then why are you here?!" he repeated. The crime lord's eyes bore through Archer as he glared down at him.

"I-I-" Archer stammered.

"Team Rocket is gone. That was my last word." he growled. "THE last word."

He turned and started walking back the way he'd come. "Do not attempt this again."

Proton watched the man leave. The last hope for the organization walking away. When he set out with Archer, he told himself he wouldn't return until they'd found their boss and convince him to come with them. But he realized how little it actually mattered. They stood there, three executive from one of the largest crime empires ever to exist and their boss, yet no one noticed. No one screamed, no one called the police, no one cared.

They were just 4 in the thousands of people there that day. And the sky was sunny, just like when Giovanni first disbanded Team Rocket 8 years ago. He had thought his world would end. But it hadn't. Nothing changed. Not really.

Archer stood up, ready to run after their boss. But Proton put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it. It's over. He isn't coming back."

* * *

**A/n: Well that's it! I hoped you enjoyed this mini arc. There will probably be more in the future if I think of them.**


	20. Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter Twenty-**** Like Father, Like Son**

* * *

"Meganium, Razor Leaf!"

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Archer commanded.

Meganium was knocked backwards and collapsed onto the floor of the Radio Tower. As Lyra ran towards her fallen companion, Archer snapped his fingers and Houndoom fell into a crouch. His tail tripled in length and wrapped itself around Lyra's neck, suffocating her.

Archer swung one arm to the side authoritatively, and the canine spun around, smashing its tail through a window and dangling the Lyra off the seven story building.

"Archer, stop it!" Ariana shouted, rushing to her partner and attempting to wrestle the pokeball from his hands. "Are you insane?! She's just a kid!"**  
**

"That doesn't excuse her." Archer replied, coldly. "She's interfered with our plans once too many."

"Archer." a voice cried. The two Rockets whirled around to see a red haired boy standing in the doorway.

"SILVER!" Lyra choked. "Find... Gold... Get out!"

"Let. Her. Go." Silver demanded, glaring at Archer with eyes that held nothing, but cold contempt.

The executive gulped. These last few months, something had been different about the encounters he'd had with the boy he'd practically raised. Something very familiar and wholly terrifying.

_Just now... he sounded just like..._

"NOW!" Silver repeated.

Archer swung his hand inward and Houndoom mimic the motion with his tail, setting Lyra back down on the ground.

"Are you are alright?" Silver muttered, walking past the girl without a glance. His eyes were still fixed on his father's former second in command.

"Fine." Lyra coughed.

Silver continued walking until he was only inches from Archer's face. Although the boy was a whole head shorted then he was, Archer found him no less intimidating.

"Recall your men." Silver said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Even through his fear, Archer couldn't help, but give a little smile.

* * *

**A/n: Just a bit I thought up based on how unlikely it is for 10 year olds to beat adults in a criminal organization.**


	21. Headquarters of Crime

**Chapter Twenty One-**** Headquarters of Crime  
**

* * *

"So here it is, Team Rocket headquarters. Sixteen months of grueling training and you're finally here. Feels good doesn't it?"

_You've finally emerged out onto the surfaces after walking for what seemed like hours through a system of underground tunnels. ___You're standing in a canyon. _Before you stands a young and pretty red-head in a white gown. You've never seen her before, but she looks important._

"Ariana, Giovanni's chief advisor and military strategist. Are you coming in?"

_You follow her into a towering, heavily guarded fortress with a large red "R" on the front. This would surely catch the attention of the cops if any happened to be flying overhead. You bring this point up to the woman._

"Well you're a clever one, aren't you? But Team Rocket wouldn't have existed for as long as it has if we couldn't think of solutions for such problems. Go on, take a guess."

_It would probably be some sort of advanced technology, or a pokemon. Psychic? You suggest this idea._

"An Alakazam to be specific. It mediates on the room all day and creates strong winds around the canyon. It would be impossible to pass through unless you had an extremely powerful flying type. And even then, most trainers prefer to fly around."

_You continue to stare at the top of the fortress as you enter. You are unable to see the Alakazam from your current vantage point so you resolve to go to the top and get a better view later. _

"The grunts usually don't come here too often. Just once in a while to restock on supplies, or take a nap and on the rare occasions the boss wants to give one of his speeches. Most of the time, it's only a couple of dozen scientists, and whoever is on surveillance duty."

_She opens a door. Inside is a bed and a small table.  
_

"These hallways are the barracks. You can sleep here once in a while if you're in the area, but unless you become and elite officer, you'll be sleeping outside most of the time."

"Hey, Ana! Who's the runt?"

_An obnoxious green haired man in a black uniform and cap approaches. He is carrying a knife in one hand and an apple in the other. He slices a section off the apple and slides it into his mouth._

"Don't you have anything better to do than to harass me, Proton?"

_The man thinks for a moment._

"Nope."

"No wonder the boss is thinking of firing you."

_The woman gestures for you, and you follow. Proton stares at his co-worker, dumbfounded._

"Hey, Archer said something like that earlier. He was bein' serious?"

_The woman turns to you._

"Haha, I knew you guys were jokin' the boss loves me!"

"Do you want to look at the labs next? Dr. Zager's working on something interesting I hear."

"Come on Ariana, were you being serious or not?"

"Let's go."

"Hey, hey, hey! You trying to bore the kid to death on his first day? Take him to the weapons warehouse!"

_Proton turns to you._

"Name's Proton, weapons expert. Team Rocket ain't just restricted to pokemon trainers. So what'd say kid? Want me to show you how to blow up a police station with a bazooka? It's not as fun as in real life, but you'll get your shot."

_You suggest something._

"You're a trainer through and through! Nice change from some of the recruits who just sit on their asses after they complete their training, huh Proton?"

"Bah! What good is a recruit who can't fight with his bare hands?!"

_As Ariana leads you off, Proton wanders off in the opposite direction in disinterest._

"Well here we are!"

_Ariana spins the wheel on a vault and the steel door swings open._

"The Pokemon vault! You won't be able to use pokemon you already have until you re-register them-"

_She enters the vault and picks up a pokemon on a shelf. You look around to see all the pokeballs have a black top have. _

"-under Team Rocket. Your regular pokeballs are all registered under your trainer ID give by the League. The police have a special device they can used to automatically scan pokeballs. They could have all your information within a few seconds of standing near you in battle."

_She tosses you a black pokeball._

"You can have this guy to start with. He's a tricky one for beginners, but I think you can handle it."

_You push the button and a purple goblin with sharp teeth and two large jewels where its eye should be._

"Sableye!"

"Most of the grunts here use Normal types. Even elite officers tend to prefer poison, but I've always had an affinity for the dark."

_Ariana smiles at you._

"How about you? Are you afraid of the dark too?"

"Come on, Ariana! Don't go scaring the new kid."

_You turn to see a tired looking purple haired man standing just outside the vault. He steps over the ledge in the doorway and enters the room._

"I'm just giving him helpful advice for the future."

"Take it from me kid and call human resources while you still have a chance."

"Now who's scaring him, Petrel?"

_The man shrugged._

"Just some helpful advice..."

"That's our head of undercover operations, Petrel."

"Zager says the Nerve suit is close to being finished. He's looking for different people to test it on. Maybe our new recruit is interested?"

"Oh yeah! You're in for a really treat."

_They approach you with grins on their faces. You shake your head furious and politely decline the offer. They ignore you and grab you by the arms and drag you down the hall.  
_

"Hey, no worries, it's not like you'll get electrocuted or anything... probably."

_They toss you into a cold room and lock the door behind them. You can hear their footsteps running down the hall, back the way they'd come. _

"And you are?"

_Before you is a man with pale blue hair. He stands straight with his hands behind his back. You give him your name._

"Never seen you around before. You're new, yes?"

_You nod._

"Commander Archer, Giovanni's number 1."

_You look confused._

"Giovanni's the boss, and you will refer to him as such. The honor of calling him by his name is reserved for me alone."

_You see a strange piece of clothing on a desk._

"What that? Just Zager's little project. If he wants to the organization's resources to mass produce these, he'll need my approval first."

He turns to a door leading to another room.

"Zager! Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

"Yes, yes. Patience, my boy! Why are you always in such a hurry?"

"I have other things to do."

"Hush."

_The bespectacled doctor picks up the suit and tosses it to Archer. _

"Put it on!"

_Archer stares at it with distaste. He looks to you and points to the suit._

"You're new and expendable. Put it on."

"Stop being a baby! Man up and put it on!"

"Er..."

_He goes into the back room and reemerges in a sleek black suit with lines jutting through every corner of his body. The lines merged at the palms of his hands and the center of his chest. _

"Get a pokeball and put it on your chest."

_Archer placed a pokeball at the center of his chest and the lines on the suit lit up. _

"So what do I do-"

_You leap out of the way as a flames burst out of the executive's mouth. The flames ignite a shelve of bottle chemicals._

"What the?!"

_A jolt of electricity surges through his body and Archer pulls the pokeball from his chest._

"That was ok. Oh well, we'll call that a test run and try again later."

_The doctor exited the room calmly._

"And I'll be expecting replacements for the chemicals you destroyed. Just leave them in my mailbox when you get a chance. Hohoho!"

"Zager!"

* * *

**A/n: Not super happy with this one. But I said I'd do it, so here it is, a 2nd person tour of the Team Rocket base. This is by far the longest one-shot here.**


	22. Meteorite (Part 1)

A/n: Welcome to my second mini series! It's weird to start this so soon after I finished the first one, but I thought of it so... This is based on the unaired Black and White episodes: Rocket vs Plasma.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two- Meteorite (Part 1)**

* * *

I put my hand on the glass, admiring the beauty of it. There it was, the moon rock obtained from the very first landing in 1969. The object my mother had dreamt of, but never obtained in her lifetime, in my hands at last. It had taken quite a bit of work to wrestle it out of the government base it was held it. The security there had been especially tight, but for a high ranking Team Rocket agent, didn't prove too much a challenge.

"Archer." I said, with a side ways glance at my second in command.

"Yes, sir?"

"Call up the heads of all of our branches, including the ones stationed in the other regions." I ordered. "This is a key moment in Rocket history, and I want all our members to bare witness at what we are about to do."

Archer gave a small nodded before exiting the room.

I turned by to the display case and smiled. "Very soon." I whispered. "Team Rocket's soul purpose will be fulfilled. This will be the start of a new era."

I raised my head and turned to a picture hanging on the wall. It was of a middle aged woman who hair had just begun to white. She was dressed in a red business suit and wore a icy expression.

"If only you could be here to see it."

* * *

Ariana watched as her boss stood atop the podium giving one of his rare speeches while his followers stood around him in awe. She swirled her drink in its glass and took a sip. She had to be careful not to get to delirious, she was still on guard duty.

Her Arbok peered its head over her shoulder, hesitantly dipping its tongue into her glass. She smiled and lifted the glass higher. Arbok lapped up the alcohol and let out a hiss of pleasure, before turning abruptly to the window.

Ariana whirled around to see a helicopter hovering dangerously close to the building. _What happened to the guards on the roof?! They should've seen that from miles away!  
_

"Everybody, get down!" she shouted, diving to the ground, just as a laser blaster in through the wall, blowing the glass off windows and destroying everything within its reach.

"Giovanni!" she cried, craning her neck to check and see if her had made it out ok. She spotted him at the base of the podium, shoving an overprotective Archer off of him.

She looked back at the helicopter. Standing on board were a man and a woman, both dressed in the same uniform with the letter "P" sown above their chests. Beside them sat a Liepard who grinned a mischievous grin and had a faint trail of smoke emanating from its jaws.

"Arbok dear, use Poison Sting." she commanded, pointing at the helicopter.

The giant snake opened its mouth and spat out several, sharp needles, each of which badly dented the aircraft. The woman grimaced and point at something inside the building.

"Liepard, Psychic!" the woman cried. The feline's eye began to glow a mystical shade of purple as an object shot across the room and into the woman's hands.

Ariana squinted and widened her eyes in horror when she realized the item in the woman's hands was the moon rock Petrel and Proton had collected from the government lab. Just then, the woman shouted something at the pilot and a moment later, the helicopter began drifting away from the building.

"Bite!" Ariana shouted, as the Arbok shot forward and latched onto the edge of the aircraft.

Ariana leapt of the hole in the building and grabbed the serpent by the tail. As the helicopter ascended the night sky, she realized just high up she was. If she were to fall...

"Hyper Beam!" the woman shouted.

Ariana looked up so see the woman pointing at her. She stared up at the woman in horror. Suddenly, Arbok's tail swung around, throwing its trainer high into the air before wrapping itself around the blades of the aircraft.

Ariana whipped a pokeball out from her belt. "Honchkrow!"

The bird gripped her shoulders with its talons, saving its trainer from falling to her death before dive-bombing the helicopter on command. As Ariana felt the wind brushing against her face she shut she eyes let Honchkrow do the work for her.

After a few seconds she felt a scaly body against her fingers and pressed her pokeball gently against it, emerging in the clear night air a moment later as the helicopter exploded in a ball of flames below her.


	23. Meteorite (Part 2)

**Chapter Twenty Three- Meteorite (Part 2)**

* * *

"And then you let them get away." Proton shook his head. "Tsk, tsk Ariana I excepted better from you!"

"Well excuse me that my life is a little more important to me than a rock." Ariana cried. "Besides, it isn't as if you could do better."

"Actually I could!" Proton protested. "And without your stupid snake."

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"I'd just blow it up 'boom' problem solved"

"Not, you'd destroy the rock too. Then the boss'd have your head on a platter." Ariana paused for a moment. "You know, I'd like to see that."

"Would you two shut up already?!" Archer complained. "The flight to Unova is 7 hours and I'm not listening to your yapping the whole trip."

"I usually just tune it out." Petrel muttered, slipping on a pair of headphones and tapping his foot to a jazzy beat.

"This isn't the time to sleep, do you guys even know who the enemy is?" Archer cried.

"Some stupid cult or whatnot." Proton mumbled. "Pussies."

"Team Plasma." Ariana corrected. "A pokemon rights group in Unova, right?" She'd recognized the emblem on their uniforms.

"On the surface." Archer grumbled. "But underneath, their goal is the same as ours."

"They why even bother?" Just let them handle the hard work for us." Proton chuckled.

"The boss has a pride issue." Petrel mumbled.

"DOES NOT!" Archer shouted.

"Boss'scoughpet!" Proton snickered.

"Shut up!"

"It's the truth, man." Proton retorted.

"Is not!"

"Frickin' children." Ariana muttered, rolling her eyes and forcing herself to sleep. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Dr. Zager flicked the light on in his lab before realizing that he didn't really have any experiments schedule for the day. It was an odd occurrence, but since the moon rock had been stolen, most experiments regarding it had been delayed. Of course, he could check up on the results of the chemical test.

He had gotten permission from the Boss to take a small piece of the rock to test its basic chemical properties and make up. The sample was too small to hold an sort of significant power the whole supposedly possessed, but it was just enough to satisfy the doctor's curiosity.

He pulled up a copy of the finished report. Collecting data was basic work. Such a menial task was usually assigned to on one of this lab assistants, none of which, in Zager's opinion, had a single scientific braincell in them. Mistakes were common, but Zager could usually spot them. This however, this was too much of a coincidence to be a mistake.

"This-"

* * *

**A/n: Anyone want guess what Zager means? What is the secret of the moon rock? Why does Plasma want it?**


	24. Meteorite (Part 3)

**Chapter Twenty Four-**** Meteorite (Part 3)  
**

* * *

"Congratulations on making it this far." Ariana recognized the red haired woman from the helicopter. "But as you see, you're far outnumbered." she gestured to the dozens of plasma grunts that surrounded them. "I should thank your boss for sending us his top soldiers together, it'll make it _so_ much easier to exterminate you all at once."

"Lady, you talk too much." Proton sneered.

"I agree, cause see, there's a reason we're the top agents of Team Rocket." Archer grinned. The three of them whipped out pokeballs, while Proton propped a laser rifle over his shoulder.

"Proton, easy." Ariana hissed, through gritted teeth.

"You really should listen to the lady." The woman stepped aside to reveal the moon rock sitting in the center of a floor to ceiling glass capsule behind her.

"I'll be careful." Proton insisted, aiming the laser at the glass. As soon as Proton took a step forward, every pokemon in the room charged up their attacks.

"Woah, you're gonna destroy it like that." Proton gawked, somewhat impressed. The woman shrugged.

"Proton, forget it." Ariana said. "This rock is a fake."

The woman laughed. "No, no, I assure you it's real, but is it what you believe it to be?" she continued. "To us, it really doesn't matter if the rock is destroyed or not. In fact, we're counting on it."

"Huh?" Proton exclaimed. "Then why'd ya steal it from us? You tryin' na bluff your way out of this?"

"Guys, look closely at that rock." Petrel said suddenly. The man had been staring silent at the capsule for a while now. "That's some excellent quality makeup. Even I couldn't see the difference at first." he walked up to the red haired woman. "So... what exactly is this thing?"

* * *

"A sample of pure Plutonium." Dr. Zager explained. "Through it's outward appearance is very similar to that of a moon rock, it's properties are that of a more, destructive, scale." He turned to the man standing next to him. "Do you understand now, why your mother did not, nor do I suspect had any interest in, obtaining this object?"

"The power to change the world, to begin a new world, or to destroy it if we pleased." Giovanni muttered. "That power has always been what we, as Team Rocket, have strived for. And yet, this is not the world we've dreamt of."

* * *

"It is an honor to die for the further success of Team Plasma, for the glory of our leader Ghetsis!" the woman shouted. "Once I input the assess code, we will amplify the power of the stone so that it's power can engulf the entirety of the planet!"

"So your plan is just to kill everyone on Earth in one shot?" Proton exclaimed. "It'll be over so quick, where's the fun?"

The woman smirked. "Our leader has selected a special group of chosen ones to be saved in the wake of his terrible disaster. Those million will be the first a new era, one ruled by Team Plasma, and where all will bow to the might of Lord Ghetsis!"

"One million..." Ariana mumbled. She stared at the woman in silent horror before erupting into rage. "DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW MANY PEOPLE THERE ARE IN THE PLANET?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU'LL BE KILLING JUST TO SATISFY YOUR BOSS'S SICK DREAM?!" She froze as Archer put a hand on her shoulder.

The blue haired man glanced back and forth between the rock and the woman, his face calm as usual. "And how do you benefit?" he asked.

"What...?" the woman whispered.

"I said, how do you benefit, what's in it for you?" Archer asked, again. "In other words, why are you doing it?"

"To show the world the power of L-"

"Lord Ghetsis." Archer finished. "I know." He rolled his eyes. "But why I don't get is why you would bother wasting time helping the world see the power of this guy who would have any special power if you weren't helping him. It seems rather counterintuitive." He turned the other three executives. "See, the four of us joined Team Rocket for money, pleasure and all the pokemon we can carry, sometimes even over the legal limit." he chuckled. His companions nodded in agreement.

"And weapons." Proton grinned, stupidly. "And missiles and explosives and stuff."

As Archer walked up to the woman, her Liepard popped out of its pokeball. "Your cat seems to be protective of you." he observed. "It's well groomed. Do you like pokemon?" he stared at her. "How long have you been with Ghetsis? Years, probably? You probably thought he was flawless, that there was absolutely nothing he was. A kind, compassionate, who just wanted to liberate pokemon from people who enslave and torture them."

"But you were wrong." Ariana continued. "And now you're afraid to leave. You're already spent too much time on Team Plasma, to admit it was all for nothing. Maybe you'd be better off dead."

Petrel lit a cigarette and sighed in annoyance. "You really are stupid." he snorted. "Did you really think your Liepard would like it if you just tossed it out into the forest one day?"

"We in Team Rocket on the other hand." Archer murmured. "Whether we like pokemon or not-"

"Look out for our own interests first." Proton finished.

* * *

**A/n: Oops, I forgot to mention this mini series is 4 parts long (maybe 5)**


	25. Meteorite (Part 4)

**Chapter Twenty Five- Meteorite (part 4)**

* * *

Giovanni sat at his desk rumbling his temples thoughtfully. By now his agents had either retrieved the moon rock, or gotten blown up. Team Rocket was either saved, or doomed. If his mother was here now, what would she say? He took out her portrait from inside the desk and stared at it. Even as a photo, her piercing grey eyes managed to boar straight through him. She would probably laugh at his carelessness.

He shoved the picture frame back into the drawer and slammed in shut angrily. How was it that she could irritate him without even being physically present?

"Sir." the image of his secretary suddenly appeared on his laptop. "Archer, Ariana, Proton and Petrel are here to see you."

"Send them in." Giovanni replied, indifferently. He let out an inner sigh of relief as his executives stepped into his office one by one and saluted.

Archer stood front and center. "The moon rock, sir." he announced, placing a steel container on the desktop. "Our mission was a complete success."

"Through 'moon rock' probably aren't the right words." Ariana interjected.

"Dr. Zager has already informed me of current the situation." Giovanni said, weaving his fingers together. "You've down well. Nevertheless, this will prove an unfortunate drawback to our plans."

"What I don't get is what the government was going with a thing like that in the first place." Petrel grumbled, lighting a match.

"The Johto Revolution." Giovanni explained. "When the two halves of Kanto were still fighting among themselves, it is likely the use of nuclear weapons was in consideration."

"So, typical." Proton snorted. "Always looking for an easily way out."

"But when it was decided that western Kanto would secede, they probably didn't know what to do with it. If a military base was still found active after the war, they would draw too much negative attention, so they turned it into a laboratory and claimed to house a moon rock."

Ariana gulped. To think an entire country could have been destroyed, and an entire world if Team Plasma had, had their way.

Suddenly the sound of static came from the laptop of Giovanni's desk. A blurred image appeared on the screen. Archer hesitantly crept around the desk and took a peek at the screen. They watched as the image slowly cleared. A man with pale green hair and a robe stared back at them with a look a pure hatred in his remaining eye.

"Did you fools honestly think you could interfere with Team Plasma without consequence?" the man boomed. "An army of my men will be at your headquarters momentarily. You may attempt to run if you choose, but wherever you go, the Shadow Triad will hunt you down as see to it that you meet a gruesome end. So hand over the plutonium now, or watch your pathetic gang crumble before you."

"Geez, could that guy be anymore corny?" Proton whispered.

"You want it?" Giovanni challenged, holding up the capsule. "Come then." His four executives gather around him and shot a collective glare at the Plasma boss.

_"I dare you."_

* * *

A/n: Well that's the end of that folks! As you see, this mini-series was inspired by the fact that the Pokemon world is apparently our world. As well as the popular theory in the fandom of a Pokemon War, and the fact that Kanto and Johto are the only regions that share a Pokemon League in the Indigo Plateau. So the Cold War is part of Pokemon... You can hate me now.


End file.
